


Генная инженерия

by FandomMattGroening



Category: Futurama
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening
Summary: Мамочка влиятельна и коварна, но, как и любой женщине, ей не чужды свои тайны.





	Генная инженерия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2017 для команды fandom Matt Groening 2017

За долгие годы жизни Кэрол, более известная как Мамочка, основательница «Мамочкиной дружественной корпорации роботов», чего только не повидала. Она создала огромный концерн по производству роботов, открыла шахту черной материи и даже влезла в жизнь каждого жителя этой убогой планетки Земля через свой Глазфон.  
Но все это мелочи по сравнению с тем, чем Кэрол любит заниматься на самом деле.  
«Неэтично! Неприемлемо! Противоречит всей вере в Создателя!» — так обычно отзываются простые и недалекие обыватели о ее любимом занятии, но Кэрол нравится играть в бога. Собственно, для нее даже жизни людей не имеют особого значения, ведь все это не идет ни в какое сравнение с огромной властью, богатством и возможностью делать все, что только тебе захочется.  
Большинство жителей третьей планеты от Солнца даже и не подозревают, что когда у тебя есть куча денег и могущество, даже самые отчаянные вещи становится сделать проще простого: например, прорваться через все барьеры бюрократов и построить-таки огромный корабль в виде замка на облаке.   
Ведь там, высоко в небе, не действуют эти дурацкие законы, о том, что нельзя скрестить свинью с томатом, чтобы получить сразу готовый продукт. Какое упущение и расточительство со стороны властей!  
Но Кэрол смогла обойти все запреты. Теперь для неё нет ничего невозможного, ей открыта наука в чистом виде — созидание нового, того, о чём никто и никогда даже помыслить бы не смог.   
Правда есть одна вещь, о которой жалеет Кэрол: построить эту инновационную лабораторию удалось слишком поздно. Нет в жизни вещи, которая бы печалила её больше, чем несовершенство. Этот злой недостаток она видела везде: в своих роботах и изобретениях компании, в этом прогнившем мире, но что самое главное — в своих детях. Она не могла простить им то, что они настолько далеки от идеала. Уолт, Ларри и Игнар — все дети от великих учёных, но один тупее другого. Если бы Кэрол могла, то вмешалась бы в процесс сотворения, сделала бы их лучше, совершеннее, но... она не смогла, и теперь остаётся только винить себя за этот момент слабости по отношению к собственным детям.  
Эти мысли возникали у неё каждый раз, когда она поднималась на мостик своего корабля, но Кэрол пыталась гнать их прочь, ведь Создателю не присущи слабости и какие-либо сомнения. Что же касается детей... то для них всегда найдётся минутка материнской любви в виде отрезвляющей и жёсткой пощёчины.


End file.
